


Everything

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Reader-Insert, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When your depression hits bad, Dean tries to make things better for you.





	Everything

Dean stepped inside the room silently, feeling his heart sinking when he landed his eyes on you.

You were laid on the bed you two shared, curled inside the blankets and staring into nothing, hugging yourself.

“Have you eaten?” He questioned, moving your hair out of your face.

“Not hungry.” You muttered back.

“How long are you here?” He insisted.

You didn’t answer and he took a long breath. He and Sam were just back from a salt n’ burn hunt, something he rushed when he realised you had stopped answering his calls. He was just in the bunker and had left Sam to park the car and clean their things. He needed to be with you.

Your depression was something hard to deal with. Sometimes you would be up and okay but some days – days like those – you couldn’t even leave your bed. Those were the days that scared him the most.

“Do you even care?” You finally whispered, a tear falling from your eyes to the pillow, and Dean’s posture completely changed.

“Do I even care?! Sweetheart, you’re everything to me.” He kneeled in front of you.

“I’m not.” You said back. “I’m a burden.”

He closed his eyes for a moment, knowing how hard it was for you.

“You are not.” He stroked your cheek. “You are never a burden. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

You closed your eyes again and he stood up.

“Come here.” He muttered, moving your covers away and taking his flannel off to wrap you in it, laying down on the bed and taking you in his arms.

There was nothing he could do about the way you were feeling or heal your mind. The only thing he could do was holding you tight and let you know he was there.

“I love you.” He squeezed you, his lips touching your forehead softly.

“You don’t.” You said back.

“I do.” He insisted. “A lot. I love you.”


End file.
